User talk:TheDeerity
Welcome Hi, welcome to the TheDeerity! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dragon-ball-super-050-09-goku-black-powerup.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Arukana (talk) 05:02, May 31, 2017 (UTC) what are your demons powers, their abilities, where do they live, what is their biology, and can they breed with humans? also you need to ask yami to mention phoenix slayer, and for Spirit Slayer Magic it really depends on the context in which you plan to mention them Per (This is my stage now!) 23:46, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Phoenix Slayer No not really. Yaminogaijin (talk) 14:27, June 9, 2017 (UTC) As you can see by the big red text at the top of my page, I don't have time to read walls of text anymore. Please sum it up in a paragraph. Per (This is my stage now!) 20:59, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Gonna have to say no for now since you haven't been here for long. God Serena (You will come no further!!! A God has descended from the heavens!!!!) 02:45, June 12, 2017 (UTC) go ahead, but leave out the part about needing the blood of slayers you mentioned before - it just sounds contrived Per (This is my stage now!) 22:15, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Hey Deerity, Glad you like my drawings. If you're interested, check out Sky Water Dragon Mode. Let me know what you think. Batman5295 (talk) 20:20, June 15, 2017 (UTC)Batman5295 I'll think about it. Just uploaded chapter 1 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12537360/1/Fairy-Tail-Leviathan Be sure to review. Thanks Batman5295 (talk) 21:00, June 20, 2017 (UTC)Batman5295 Sorry, but no. Dragon Magic doesn't exist because dragons use dragon slayer magic - the same would apply to demons and gods. Per (This is my stage now!) 01:54, June 25, 2017 (UTC) depends on the generation, what type of slayer magic it is, and the element Per (This is my stage now!) 21:31, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Lol XD AColRose (talk) 01:41, June 26, 2017 (UTC) go ahead with blood, it's been done before Per (This is my stage now!) 02:08, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Oh, I like that! It's actually rlly cool XD AColRose (talk) 02:11, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Help Joooooo I need your help ;-; AColRose (talk) 23:05, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Yeeeeah XD I like to work on things constantly- And I wanted help on making a new character and magic, but I got it. Mk, have fun with the time off XP Ayyyye! XD Yay your back! I got the pass to make a Doll Race, and a Devil Slayer Magic for my new ocs! What type of template do I do for races? AColRose (talk) 23:18, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Actually, yeah I did XD Also, I really should start on making one of the demon lords, can I still do it? AColRose (talk) 20:29, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Gotchya~ And apparently we make these things called stories, it isn't like, a group rp AColRose (talk) 20:45, June 30, 2017 (UTC) No idea ;-; AColRose (talk) 20:48, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Yep, and it's Rayleigh now. Due to Rose being to corossoverish. She's joining Blazing Soul AColRose (talk) 21:18, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Mk, though I thought you said you didn't want her in a Guild? AColRose (talk) 21:31, June 30, 2017 (UTC) I mean I think so- AColRose (talk) 21:48, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Mk~ We should rp when u finish kali, magnus and her AColRose (talk) 22:12, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Im not on QT rn XP AColRose (talk) 22:34, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Noice~ X3 I like the way she uses the sword, fencing style. AColRose (talk) 23:44, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Lol, I like it XD So many articles I need to make . .. AColRose (talk) 00:01, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Working on http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Rayleigh_Bolt Just finished personality, bouta put in abilities and stuff XP AColRose (talk) 01:36, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Lol Thx X3AColRose (talk) 01:51, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Ray vs Kali, Kali would most likely win, due to Ray herself being kind of underestimative and shit Mk, gimme a sec AColRose (talk) 04:22, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Maybe so, but remember, Rayleigh is underconfident, and pacifistic, making her subconscously hold back and be weaker than she atually is. There are only 2 ways to get her to max power. Either find a way to bring out Raven, or hold hostige one of her loved ones, then she goes batshit crazy.AColRose (talk) 04:49, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Mmmm, Insane Kali, I'll pick Raven. If it's between them? I think I'd have to say Raven, you were right before, she has more experience, and she's super smart. She could find out a way to take her out, or just find a way to manipulate her, or Enchant her and mess her up, there are a lot of ways it could go. Though I haven't full finished her, so some things could be changed. I found somone who's able to help us figure out the entire roleplay thing and stuff, what's your discord?AColRose (talk) 16:02, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Yea here let me help you, just set up a user and password here: https://discord.gg/7Yzsr7h [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 16:23, July 1, 2017 (UTC) P.S. I am here to help you don't worry haha Yep, you can just download it, or use the web versionAColRose (talk) 16:33, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Yep you can access it from computer Tbh, idk ;-; gimme a secAColRose (talk) 22:16, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Demon As of now, I am trying to make a continent of magic similar to Fiore, and demons is a major part of the Avalonian culture due to the Demon Wars. I am currently writing and figuring out the history for the continent, as it maybe similar to the Elder Scrolls Tamriel, but the whole continent basically thrives on magc. Demons is seen as the evil gods (the evil gods being called the Seven Deadly Sins) while the good gods of magic are called the Seven Archangels (base on the Nine Divines of the Imperial cult of Tamriel). I still figuring out how it would fit into Earth-Land without having a admin call me out, and say I can't do this (read the rules, I personally think it's too strict on character creation. How is this fanon if they limit on HOW we make it?) I also kinda... left this wikia, due to the strict rules. The rules basically saying if we do make a character with the capacity to actually damage Acnologia, we suddenly destroy the actual manga and anime, and it WILL HAPPEN IN THE SERIES in canon. It's fanon, yet they limited our creativity on what we can make? No thanks, I have plans involving Fairy Tail, but it evolves a romantic relationship with Cana, to which I CAN NOT do here at ALL. Unless there is a way to lower the restrictions on character creation, I don't think I will return. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 09:41, July 3, 2017 (UTC)) Thanks and Devil Sync is of Aru's design so ask him. God Serena (You will come no further!!! A God has descended from the heavens!!!!) 11:49, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Demons could i use your demon race for my story? DeathGr (talk) 18:17, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Demon Race Hi, can i use your demon race for my story?DeathGr (talk) 14:00, August 4, 2018 (UTC) Fourteen Damned Hello, you once gave me permission to use your demons. I was wondering if i could create a fourteen damned demon who would use Demonic Darkness Magic and would have in his service a group of demons.DeathGr (talk) 10:03, October 20, 2018 (UTC)